


Lovers High

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: All Crow wants is for Rom to call him amazing again. Preferably in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Season of Kink winter challenge! Big thanks as always to Ldybastet for the beta! *hugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

Rom was always a sight to behold immediately after a gig. Sweat glistening off his finely sculpted abs, chest heaving… and there was the matter of the prominent and, more importantly, large bulge that Crow found himself completely incapable of tearing his eyes away from. In short, Rom looked like a god. It just wasn’t fair – why was he so fucking hot?

Most of the time, Rom was too tired and spaced out after playing to catch the way Crow stared at him – a fact that Crow was eternally grateful for – but sometimes… He was starting to run out of excuses, ok? There were only so many times he could tell Rom his gaze was focused on his abs because he was just tired or hungry or thought he saw a fly or something and he was pretty sure Rom was starting to get suspicious. Plus it was it was getting harder, and, uh, _harder_ to conceal his own appreciation of Rom’s physique. 

Like after finally teaching those Acareafact bastards a lesson. Rom had leaned over and purred, fucking _purred_ , in his ear about how amazing Crow was and as he did so, for the briefest moment, Crow had felt that impressive erection pressed up against his back. He’d laughed it off at the time, but he’d felt the blood rush to his cheeks, along with other areas, almost immediately and crabwalking backstage afterwards while trying to hide it had not been fun.

Then Aion had eaten his bento _again_ and Crow had sat there hungry and horny, having his complaints about how they needed to start labelling whose meal was whose ignored, until he decided to sneak off and take matters into his own hands. It wasn’t like anyone would miss him if he took a little time out to jerk off, right? Besides, they might have found him some more food by the time he got back.

Luckily, the toilets were empty, and Crow snuck into a stall at the end, holding his breath and waiting until he was certain that the coast was completely clear before pulling his cock out. He let out a long sigh of relief – fuck, he’d been even harder than he’d thought! Thinking about how Rom had looked earlier, he started to stroke. Precome was already beading on the head of his cock, and he coated his fingers in it and smeared it along his length as he tried to remember exactly how Rom had sounded when he’d purred in his ear. Deep, kind of husky, his breath ticking against the shell of Crow’s ear…. What would Rom say if he could see him like this? Would he call him amazing again? Crow closed his eyes and pictured Rom kneeling in front of him, hands over his own as he guided every stroke, making Crow moan out loud in pleasure…

“Crow?”

Crow’s eyes snapped open in horror. That… That hadn’t been his imagination, Rom was actually there! He desperately tried to put his clothes back in order as the footsteps drew closer, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Rom hadn’t heard him. After all, he might not have really moaned aloud, it could just have been his vivid imagination?

“Are you ok? I thought I heard you call me.”

Shit.

“Y- Yeah! Just fine! Did… Did you want something?” Why did the zipper suddenly refuse to work?

“I’m taking everyone out for ramen. You didn’t eat, right?” The stall door creaked as Rom’s weight pressed against it. “Are you sure you’re ok? You sound weird.”

“Fine!! Fine. Just…. Singing too hard. It happens, with lyrics as amazing as mine!” Crow started to laugh then quickly stopped himself when he realised how frantic and, to be honest, deranged it sounded. “Go ahead without me?”

The door creaked again, the lock starting to look far too fragile for Crow’s liking. It… It couldn’t actually break, right? Then again, it was trying to stand up against Rom… “You don’t know where we’re going.”

“Chinchikurin, right?” Crow eyed the lock nervously. It really did look like it could give way at any second. “Please, I just need a minute?”

“Crow…” Rom must have leaned his whole weight against the door, as the lock burst and ripped clean from the fragile wood frame, opening inwards and depositing Rom face-first on Crow’s lap. Crow’s cheeks burned as he prayed for the earth to open up and swallow him right away, but Rom didn’t seem fazed, instead picking himself up and eying Crow’s cock approvingly. Crow opened his mouth to babble out an apology, but Rom held up a hand to stop him. “If you wanted my help with that, you could have just asked.”

“Huh?”

Rom leaned forward, coating the tip of one finger in precome then licking it from top to bottom slowly with every sign of enjoyment. “Zip yourself up. We’re going to go for ramen, then you’re coming home with me.”

He walked off, leaving Crow to hurriedly fix himself up before running after him, pulling his shirt down as much as possible as he ran. Hopefully his erection wouldn’t be too obvious, or it’d be one hell of an awkward meal…

***

“Fuck, Rom… Yeah! Right there!”

Crow moaned as Rom’s lubed fingers continued to probe and explore his arse. The meal had been just as hellish as Crow had feared – he’d sat there squirming and with his legs crossed the entire time, trying his hardest not to look at Rom or think about just what Rom was going to do once he got his hands on him – and he’d almost come on the spot when Rom had finally stood up and announced he was going home.

It had all been worth it once he was stripped and sat firmly on Rom’s lap though. He could barely keep his hands off Rom, feeling up every dip and line of Rom’s muscular torso and marvelling at the hard muscle, until Rom caught both his wrists in one big hand and threatened to tie Crow up. Which didn’t sound like a bad idea, but Crow wanted to save something for next time. 

Rom pulled his fingers out of Crow’s arse with a wet pop. “Ready?”

Crow nodded and shifted so that the tip of Rom’s cock nudged at his hole, then threw back his head and opened his mouth in a wordless moan as he slowly lowered himself on to it. The sensation was nearly overwhelming; Rom was huge everywhere. Even after all the stretching Rom’s fingers had done, Crow wasn’t sure he’d be able to take all it, and the feeling of it pushing and opening him up inside seeming to last forever until Rom’s hand stroked the side of Crow’s sweat-drenched face soothingly. “It’s ok, you did it.”

“Rom, I…” Crow took a deep breath, nuzzling against the hand still stroking his face as he adjusted to the feeling of being so full. “Tell me I’m amazing again? Please?”

“You like that, huh?”

Crow blushed hotly, not entirely sure how he had enough blood in his body left to spare. “Yeah.”

Rom smiled, the edge of one fang grazing his lower lip as he sank back down on the bed and pulled Crow down over him until they were almost face to face. “You’re amazing. And talented. And sexy. And kind. Writing that song for me? Fuck, Crow…” Rom trailed off, apparently overcome with lust as he suddenly flipped Crow over and underneath him. Crow whimpered and clutched at Rom’s shoulders at the feeling of the new angle, as if somehow even more of Rom’s cock was pressed inside him. “God, and you’re so fucking tight.”

Rom continued to shower Crow with praises as he thrust inside him, complimenting everything from his voice to his hair to the way his tail twitched and his foot tapped when he was nervous. Crow wasn’t sure he’d ever received so many compliments in his life, and he could barely process them all as he tried to keep up with the punishing pace Rom set with his hips. In the end, all Crow could do was hang on for dear life as Rom roughly fucked him, feeling the pleasure grow at a dizzying rate inside, and when he finally came, he wasn’t sure if it was from Rom’s cock or his words.

He would have quite happily passed out then and there, but Rom appeared with a damp cloth and wiped away any stray drops of come, making sure Crow was in a decent state before drifting off. “I meant it, by the way.”

Crow blinked his sleepy eyes. “Wha?”

“You are amazing. I really appreciate everything you and the others did for me.”

Crow didn’t have the energy to reply as Rom crawled into bed alongside him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Next time though, he’d have to make sure Rom knew just how amazing he was in return.

Preferably repeatedly.


End file.
